Floor wastes are incorporated in the areas such as commercial kitchens and where food is prepared, to intercept solids before they can enter downstream ducting, such as ducting that may lead to a grease trap or other apparatus.
Known floor waste assemblies include a hollow body within which there is located a removable filter basket. The basket is removed so that the contents may be emptied therefrom, which basket is then placed back in the hollow body of the floor waste. Downstream of the basket is a further filter which is intended to intercept solids should the basket not be replaced. It is not uncommon for the further filter (secondary strainer) to be interfered with so that it is rendered inoperative and does not intercept the solids it is intended to capture. For example, it is possible for staff such as cleaners, to remove the basket, and empty the contents down the trap. To enable the solids to escape the secondary strainer is interfered with.
Described in International Patent Application PCT/AU2004/000276 (WO 2004/079109) is a drain assembly, having a removable basket, that is operable to stop liquid passing through the drainage assembly. A disadvantage of this device is that the movable valve member is urged upwardly to the closed position by a spring and can easily be displaced by a projection being inserted in the device to apply pressure to the valve member to displace it from the closed position. When displaced from the closed position solids can be moved through the drainage assembly while the filter basket is not in place. A still further disadvantage is that when the valve member is in the closed position, the assembly retains solids and liquid. This can inhibit removal of the solids.